my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phasma
Phasma '(ファスマ ''Fasuma) is a lieutenant of Oculus, a dangerous Villain, and the highest ranking woman in the organization. Appearance Phasma generally wears a red cloak with the hood up, and an orate mask with no visible eyeholes, black markings, a red gem on the forehead. Her face is framed by two long, blonde strands of hair, but this is not her natural hair color, nor her actual hair, simply a part of a wig she wears to help prevent the authorities from actually figuring to who she is. Underneath her cloak she wears a dark grey bodysuit and black boots. Personality Phasma is diligent her duties. Unlike some of her other comrades that prefer to toy with their targets, she's quick and to the point, preferring to take them out quickly before they get the chance to figure out her abilities or even attempt counterattack. She is cruel and callous in battle, but displays a strange flirtatious attitude when outside of it. She openly shows attraction to the various men, and some women, within Oculus. Between missions she seems to be the most laid-back lieutenant in the organization, while also appearing to be the most mentally stable. Despite her two natures, Phasma can be motherly when the time arrives, having become the mother figure of Murasaki Tamashi and caring for her as if she was her own daughter. Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: While not a master in the art, Phasma displays excellent skill in free-form martial arts, combining them with the usage of her Quirk for a deadly combination. She focuses primarily on offense, as she relies more on her Quirk for defense, although she can evade against enemies that can otherwise counter her Quirk. Enhanced Speed: Phasma displays excellent feats of speed while in battle, quickly phasing through the ground and popping out to attack before her opponent can react. As her speed decreases when using the density increasing aspect of her Quirk, she prefers decreasing it, allowing her to more swiftly move across the battlefield. Enhanced Reflexes: Phasma's reflexes are also exceptionally fast. With only a moment's notice, she can activate her Quirk to defend against an attack. She can react on a moments notice, with her reflexes allowing her to activate her Quirk the second before a blow makes contact with her. Quirk Phase Shift '(フェース シフト ''Fēsu Shifuto): Phasma's Quirk allows her to change the density of her body for separate purposes. She can perform one of two acts; hardening or phasing. When hardening, her body is almost completely impervious to all forms of physical harm. Although strong enough techniques have been known to break through her defenses, she can compensate by making her body even more dense. However, the denser her body is, the more difficult it is for her to move around. When phasing, Phasma is capable of passing through all manner of attacks and solid objects, similar to Mirio Togata's Permeation. In order to strike, however, she needs to regain her solid form. However, unlike Permeation, she does not automatically pass through everything, keeping her senses intact, as well as her not automatically falling through the ground when her Quirk is activated. Although, when she regains her solid form in another solid piece of matter, the part of her body inside of it is lost. Her body is also always affected by electricity and temperature-based attacks, as they still affect the atoms that comprise her body. Despite her Quirk's weaknesses and shortcomings, she's very efficient in its usage, capable of moving through an attack and solidifying to a harder form before striking her opponent with bone-crushing force and chaining the density of only select parts of herself. Stats Equipment '''Villain Costume: Phasma wears a unique costume that changes density with her when she activates her Quirk. Relationships Leo Leo and Phasma share a rather amicable, and somewhat flirtatious relationship. The two get along much better than most of the other high-ranking members of Oculus. She also boasts that she's the only one that's seen Leo without his mask on. Scarlet Due to Phasma's flirtatious behavior with Leo, as well as her boasts about seeing his true face, Scarlet is spiteful towards her superior due to her own romantic feelings towards Leo. While Phasma, herself, rarely ever acknowledges her, outside of praising her interrogative abilities, Scarlet can't stand her. Kotei Tamashi As her master and leader, Phasma has a great deal of respect for Kotei, believing him to be the only one worthy of ruling the world. Likewise, Kotei displays a high level of trust to Phasma, even in comparison to his other lieutenants, trusting her most often with the protection and wellbeing of Murasaki, the only person he truly cares about. Murasaki Tamashi Murasaki and Phasma share somewhat of a mother-daughter relationship, with Phasma being the one to essentially raise her. Around Murasaki, Phasma displays a kind and caring attitude that she shows no one else, and will even get angry if someone points it out to her. Regardless, she loves Murasaki, but will not be afraid to scold her for anything she does wrong, just as a real mother would.Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Oculus